King Jingaling
'''King Jingaling' is the king of Jinjo Village and all things Jinjo. Making his first appearance in Banjo-Tooie, this large, yellow Jinjo king lives in his golden palace at the center of Jinjo Village and spends most of his time sitting on his throne with his pet, Toots. After Banjo and Kazooie defeated Klungo and visited King Jingaling, he tells the duo that when Gruntilda and her sisters drove through the village, all the Jinjos were scared away from their homes. King Jingaling gives Banjo and Kazooie a Jiggy to begin their journey. Moments later, Grunty uses the Big-O'-Blaster machine to suck up the life force of the King to create a new body for herself, narrowly missing Banjo and Kazooie as they left the palace. Unfortunately, the King was turned into a gray, evil zombie. His pet Toots was reduced to a pile of ash, with only a pair of blinking eyes remaining. Near the end of the game, Banjo and Kazooie use B.O.B. to reverse the effects and revive him. King Jingaling and Klungo later visit Bottles and Mrs. Bottles, joining in the party celebrating Gruntilda's defeat (and scaring Klungo with a firecracker type toy during the party). King Jingaling seems to have ties to several bosses in the game. If you stand around his palace while he is transformed into a zombie or attack him, he will give you hints on how to defeat bosses and random quotes. However, be cautious, as he will attack while he is a zombie. At the end of the game, he is rescued by Banjo and Kazooie when they infiltrate Gruntilda's hideout, Cauldron Keep. Using the B.O.B (Big-O'-Blaster), they are able to revive Jingaling and Bottles. King Jingaling seems to act young seeing as he says "yo" often. He is one of the few characters Kazooie does not seem to insult - she even thinks his "strange pet thingy" is "cool". The duo often get his name wrong though, which annoys him little by little, as is evident even after you beat the game (Banjo mistakenly calls him "King Dingaling"). Although King Jingaling is ruler, it is strange to point out that the Jinjonator is more powerful and is considered a sort of ruler by the Jinjo Oracles. King Jingaling's Zombified Throne Room theme song is one of the few items that can be permanently missed in the game. It will not appear in the Jukebox if King Jingaling is not visited in his throne room as a zombie. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, King Jingaling appears in Showdown Town running a bingo parlor. As you find and complete Jinjo challenges in the various levels throughout the game, they will give you Jinjo Tokens to bring to Jingaling and play for vehicle parts and Musical Notes. Jinjo Bingo is not exactly the same as American Bingo, but the concept is similar: the player uses Jinjo Tokens to fill up rows and columns to win prizes. Once all Jinjo Tokens are collected, the entire board can be filled in. Each time you exit Jinjo Bingo, King Jingaling talks about going into the window cleaning business. Quotes Banjo-Tooie *'Jingaling:' Yo, wassup! I'm King Jingaling, king of all things Jinjo and ruler of this village. Banjo: Your kingdom seems a bit empty. Jingaling: My people were scared away by those witches and their giant machine. I kinda like it quiet, but I need to get them all back for the Kickball Tournament next week. Kazooie: Doesn't seem that important to me. Jingaling: But it is! There's a big kickball rivalry between the Jinjos and the moles, which means there could be trouble if we don't turn up! Banjo: Oh dear... Jingaling: Exactly! Anyway, here's an incentive for you to rescue my people... I believe you should go and see Master Jiggywiggy in his temple now. Banjo: Jiggy who? Jingaling: Jiggywiggy. He's the leader of a secret and ancient order dedicated to the mystical powers of the Crystal Jiggy. Kazooie: Ancient order? Crystal Jiggy? You just made that up, didn't you? Jingaling: No, honest, it's all true! He's very important to your adventure, as only the Crystal Jiggy can open the worlds that you must enter. Banjo: Can you show us the way, King Dingaling? Jingaling: It'll be my pleasure... Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts *"A familiar face! Welcome to the court of King Jingaling, big cheese of the Jinjos. I fear I'm guilty of some self-indulgence regarding my latest hobby. Ready to join the Jinjo Bingo craze?" *"The aim of Jinjo Bingo is to fill a row or a column with Jinjo Tokens, won by completing Jinjo Challenges in the game worlds." *"When the bingo round begins, you'll see all the Tokens that you're won so far on the right-hand side of the game board." *"Navigate over the Tokens and press the A Button to grab one. The selected Token can be placed on any highlighted square." *"Move the Token around the board, choose a likely square and press the A Button to drop it in place. Pressing the B Button will return the Token to your Token pile." *"Once a Token is placed you can still move it to a different place on the board if you change your mind or strategy." *"Completing a row will earn you Musical Notes. Completing a column will earn you more vehicle parts!" *"When you complete a row or a column, those Tokens will be locked in place. So think carefully about the prize you want..." *"You're ready tho hit the Jinjo Bingo circuit. Best of luck!" *"To start playing, navigate over to the Token stacks and press the A Button to select one." *"I'm already planning my next venture: Jinjo window cleaning!" *"Do you know who I am? I'll have you banned from the palace!" *"Attempted regicide! What's gotten into you?" Trivia *Banjo and Kazooie constantly get his name wrong. *In Grunty's Revenge, by the tower where the final battle is, there's a stone model of his head. *It can be speculated that King Jingaling may have once been an ally of Gruntilda's, considering that she calls him a "traitor" right before blasting him with B.O.B. This may just be that he helped Banjo and Kazooie, but it's up for debate. **A very possible reason is that since Gruntilda, kidnapped the Jinjo, and since Banjo rescued them, King Jingaling felt he can be trusted more. Gallery Image:ZombieJing.jpg|King Jingaling as a zombie in Banjo-Tooie Image:King Jingaling Zombie icon.png|King Jingaling's zombified head Image:Kj.jpg|King Jingaling in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Image:JingalingN&B.jpg|King Jingaling in Showdown Town Image:SeasonsGreetings.jpg|''Banjo-Tooie's Christmas image 08B6584_screen_1155PM.png|The Zombified King Jingaling model. Names in Other Languages de:König Jingaling Category:Characters Category:Characters from Banjo-Tooie Category:Characters from Banjo-Pilot Category:Characters from Nuts & Bolts Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Jinjos Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Trivia